Touch devices may be used to a large number of purposes. However, on a touch device, it may be difficult to implement certain types of applications, such as applications which distinguish between different users. Examples of such applications may include multiplayer games, or applications such as word processors or drawing programs which allow collaboration. For these applications, it would be useful to identify who added a particular aspect of the collaboration. However, because of the way in which touch devices receive input (by touch), it may be difficult to distinguish between different simultaneous or contemporaneous users of a touch display. Accordingly, a system and method for using touch orientation to distinguish between users of a touch panel may be desired.